


Я не помню их жизнь: я помню только их смерть.

by Anonymous



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К ориджиналу "Академия Чародейства Ёжики"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не помню их жизнь: я помню только их смерть.

Я слишком многого хотел  
Я слишком многого желал  
Я слишком много не успел  
Я слишком много не сказал

И слишком много было дел  
Что не успел я провернуть  
И слишком много вышло тел  
Что мне пришлось перешагнуть

И слишком мало есть причин  
Чтоб кто-то горевал о мне  
Ни у одной моих личин  
Семьи не стало на Земле

И слишком сильно я мечтал  
Я думал только об одном  
Вокруг же словно с гор обвал  
Перевернулся мир вверх дном

Я не желаю оправданья  
Я не хочу героем быть  
Но дорогое мироздание  
Хочу нормально я пожить

Хочу я помнить всех живыми  
Взамен того, как убивал  
Хочу я помнить всех цветными  
А не кроваво-черный шквал

Хочу я помнить время мира  
А не бескрайнюю войну  
Я не хочу, как ненавидел  
А я хочу - как я люблю

Как я люблю, в ответ любимый  
А не как в жизни - только я  
Как я живу, вокруг родные  
И рядом вся моя семья

Я не желаю больше боли  
И разъедающей вины  
Отчаянным усильем воли  
Я умоляю - слышишь ты?

Ты дай в посмертьи мне покоя  
Ты дай спокойствия без лжи  
И пусть я помню все плохое  
Хорошее напомни ты

Я слишком многого хотел  
Я слишком много не сказал  
Я слишком много не успел  
Я так фатально опоздал...


End file.
